Insanity round
by Fridda
Summary: James vuelve a la Normandía después de pasar la tarde en los muelles; en los ascensores se encontrará con algo inesperado.


**Exoneración: todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y su fabuloso mundo mass effect. La dosis de locura por cuenta de la casa.  
**

* * *

 _ **Insanity Round**_

Aquella había sido una gran tarde. Al principio, las cartas y los astros habían firmado un pacto que le había hecho perder y estar a punto de abandonar el juego, pero de repente, la fortuna volvió a sonreírle proclamándole al final absoluto vencedor.

Flotando todavía en su nube de gloria, se acercó al ascensor que lo llevaría a la cubierta de atraque de la Normandía, entonces vio parado ante éste a un hombre corpulento vestido de amarillo. A pesar de que estaba de espaldas, James le reconoció enseguida. Recordaba haberlo visto merodeando por los muelles alguna que otra vez. Era un tipo muy peculiar, de esos que se ven una vez y jamás se olvidan, marcado con una gran cicatriz en la faz.

 _"I`ve got a bad feeling about this"_ , pensó para sí.

Una mujer se abrazaba a él, distinguió desde la distancia en la que se encontraba el uniforme de la Alianza de ella. Mentalmente reprobó el comportamiento de aquella soldado, yendo a buscar cariño a los brazos de un tipo tan oscuro y sórdido. Consideró que era mejor dejar a la pareja subir en el ascensor y esperar a que éste volviese, después de todo, él tampoco tenía tanta prisa. Se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, dispuesto a esperar, entonces se fijó en la chica, era una silueta familiar, demasiado familiar: se trataba de Shepard.

Su instinto protector lo hizo ponerse en guardia e ir inmediatamente a su encuentro.

—¡Lola! —gritó al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano en su brazo, asiéndola firmemente para tirar de ella, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

—James, ¡qué bueno que viniste, qué bueno que llegaste! ¿Sabes que te quiero? Te quiero mucho — La comandante se le echó al cuello sonriendo — Pero que grande y confortable eres. ¿Has venido para llevarme a casa?

—¿A casa? —contestó turbado.

—A la Normandía.

—Shepard, si ya tienes quien te acompañe yo mejor me voy — La voz desgarrada del tipo de la cicatriz se dejó oír.

—¿Te vas? No puedes irte Zaeed. Venga, vamos a la Normandía a tomarnos la última. Yo invito.

—Mejor otro día.

—Lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes? Dame un besito antes de irte — Y sin esperar contestación se echó a los brazos del mercenario para besarle la mejilla surcada de cicatrices.

James la agarró por la cintura y ella se dejó llevar hasta el interior del ascensor. Quiso apoyar a Shepard contra la pared para tener unas palabras con aquel sujeto, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, la puerta del ascensor se había cerrado. La charla y algo más que pretendía tener con él tendría que esperar, quizás hasta la próxima vez que se lo encontrase en los muelles.

Ahora era mejor concentrarse en la comandante y en lograr meterla en su camarote de la Normandía sin que nadie la viese en ese estado.

—Es mi amigo. Él es genial, absolutamente genial —dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás —me ha invitado a tomar una copa, no recuerdo el nombre, era de color rosa, con burbujitas, de esas que hacen cosquillitas en la nariz.

—¿Qué clase de copa?

—Pues una de esas triangulares, como las que se usan para los martinis, sólo que un poquito más grande. Y no, no traía aceituna en el fondo. Una pena, porque creo que una guinda hubiese redondeado esa copa, aportándole ese toque que le faltaba...

Fue entonces cuando James dejó de escucharla, le había tocado hacer de niñera de la comandante durante seis meses y, jamás creyó desde que la guerra había comenzado, que tuviese que volver a interpretar ese rol y desde luego jamás la había visto tan ¿borracha? O puede que algo más, usando palabras como cosquillitas. A saber lo que ese pendejo le había dado para dejarla en ese estado.

Por suerte para ellos, todavía era demasiado pronto y la mayor parte de los tripulantes no habían vuelto de su permiso a la nave.

Al salir del ascensor que llevaba a su camarote, la comandante estuvo a punto de caerse. Hubo entonces, ante la incapacidad de ella para continuar, de cogerla en brazos. Entró en el cuarto concentrado en el suelo, tratando de recordar dónde se situaban los escalones. Cuando alzó la vista vio al Mayor Alenko sentado en un sillón, con un pad en la mano, los pies posados en una mesa y las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse y preguntarse qué demonios hacía el Mayor en la habitación de Shepard, descalzo y con la camisa medio desabrochada.

—¡Shepard!—El mayor habló agitado, al mismo tiempo que de un salto se ponía en pie y avanzaba hasta ellos.

James dejó a la comandante en el suelo, manteniéndola en todo momento sujeta por la cintura para evitar que se cayese.

—Mayor —Vega saludó a su superior.

—Kaidan.

De reojo vio a la comandante sonreírle al Mayor como jamás le había sonreído a nadie y mirándolo como nunca antes la había visto mirar a nadie. Comentarios y pequeños momentos que con ellos dos había vivido comenzaron entonces a encajar. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? Joker, la cotilla de la nave, no le había dicho nada, aunque bien cierto era que hacía tres días que el piloto estaba de mal humor, a causa de una tal cena inconcebible tras el horizonte o en el horizonte, la verdad es que a James no le había quedado muy claro.

—¡Teniente! ¿Qué le ha dado a la comandante?

Por cómo el Mayor lo miraba supo que era mejor que comenzase a pensar en cuál era la salida de emergencia más próxima. Atrajo a Shepard más hacia sí y la interpuso entre ellos dos. Mientras ella estuviese en medio, algo en su interior le decía que estaría a salvo.

—Mayor, un tipo sospechoso que suele recorrer los muelles le ha dado algo, al parecer una bebida rosa con burbujas.

—¡Eh! Es mi amigo Zaeed. No hables con ese tono despectivo acerca de él.

—Gracias teniente, a partir de aquí me encargo yo. Puede retirarse.

El Mayor se acercó y tomó suavemente a Shepard, apartándola de James. El teniente saludó a su superior, le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de allí medio aliviado, medio preocupado, rumbo a los muelles de la Ciudadela.

* * *

Jack estaba viendo cómo dormía su nueva mascota, el varren parecía muy feliz en aquel sofá. Fue entonces cuando recibió un mensaje. El varren despertó.

 _"¿Quién será el desgraciado que ha despertado a mi pequeñín?"_ Se preguntó enfadada.

Zaeed.

¿Recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos aquella noche en el flux?.  
Me debes mil créditos.

Por supuesto que Jack la recordaba. Se habían ido ellos dos al flux a beber, local donde Zaeed había ligado con una drell, la cual les había descubierto el faiel, un licor hanar que se solía beber mezclado con arena roja. Una sola copa era suficiente para dejarte en un estado muy perjudicado.

—¿A que no tienes cojones de darle una de estas a Shepard? —Jack había retado a Zaeed en un momento de la noche.

—¿Y tú?

—Me sobran para darle esto y mucho más. El primero que lo consiga ganará mil créditos.

El mensaje de Zaeed venía acompañado de un vídeo. Jack le dio al play. En él se veía cómo la comandante presionaba la punta de la nariz con un dedo mientras sacaba la lengua para tocársela. Una vez hecho esto, alzó los brazos en señal de victoria diciendo:

—Shepard, primera espectro humana, consigue tocarse la punta de la nariz con la lengua.

—Te has ayudado con el dedo. Eso no vale —la voz rota de Zaeed se dejó oír por atrás.

—¿Cómo que no? Venga vamos a bailar el baile de la victoria para celebrarlo.

—Yo no sé bailar.

—Tú tranquilo, Zaeed, que yo te enseño. Fíjate en mí y sigue mis pasos.

Siempre había creído que Shepard bailaba fatal, pero aquello, aquello iba más allá de lo que los estándares del ridículo y la decencia humana, así como de la comunidad intergaláctica llamaban dignidad.

Joder, mil créditos por ver a la comandante bailar el baile de la victoria no era mucho, y aún menos si pensaba que el trabajo sucio había recaído en Zaeed. Si conocía bien a Shepard habría repercusiones. Una sonrisa felina apareció en su rostro mientras se imaginaba las consecuencias que recaerían sobre el mercenario.

Mil créditos transferidos a tu cuenta. Te los has ganado. La próxima vez, Shepard haría bien en recordar las palabras de nuestro amigo Grunt: nunca te fíes de un pyjak.


End file.
